Purge Squad Six
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: A cocky prince learns that working under Frieza isn't all that it's cracked up to be when he's placed on a squad with people who could snap his neck without batting an eyelid.


_**This chapter is brought to you by DevilsDoCry**_

_**...**_

_Age: 748. Day:14._

_So Frieza has finally decided to let me go out on purges. It's about damn time. I had already outclassed many of his finest squads by the time I was six years old and I have now become one of his greatest assets._

_It also means he's going to have to find someone else to beat up on while I'm away doing his dirty work. Perhaps he'll start pounding on Dodoria. The big pink oaf has been increasingly inconsistent and lazy in his duties. Haha, the prospect of that happening is making me want to stay behind to see what happens. But I can't. Me and purge squad six are being shipped out today for Stratus._

_It's no ordinary mission. This one is strictly military. We need to conquer Stratus soon so __Frieza__ can start a base of operations for conquering the other half of the northern galaxy._

_The flight captain is here already. Prince Vegeta signing off._

Clustered around the operations table was a colourful mixture of different species that made up Purge Squad Six. Leaning against the room's farthest wall was a mountain of a man. With his arms folded you could see the veins protruding from underneath his thick skin, at the other side of the room was a pair of what appeared to be Arlians that were looking over the battle plans and calibrating their gear.

Arlians the bugs of the galaxy , partly because every piece of weaponry, technology and transportation they possessed was scavenged from pieces of wreckage floating around in their planet's atmosphere. The other part was because they were six foot cockroaches, they were conversing with one another in rapid clicks and snarls.

The last two members of the squad were huddled in a corner, doing god knows what. Praying by the looks of it. The clothing they were wearing was definitely not appropriate for a battle situation. They were clothed in hooded black cloaks that flowed all the way to their feet.

Pressing the button on the side of his scouter Vegeta proceeded to check each individuals' battle power. The pair huddled in the corner were putting out powers of 7,500. Pressing the button again, Vegeta proceeded to check the levels of the rest of the group.

The two Arlians were putting out powers of around 3,500 and the big guy, his was at 20,000_. Gah, impossible! The only being alive stronger than my father was Frieza and his is reported to be in the hundreds of thousands. _

Fiddling with his scouter, Vegeta calibrated his scouter to filter the power levels of his fellow squad mates. It was insane. So many fighters in one room who easily outclassed the Saiyan race. Maybe not so much the Arlians, but the rest of them were powerful enough to completely decimate my race if they were still alive .

A loud hiss sounded as the lock on the war rooms door opened. It was then that Purge Squad Six's flight captain and leader entered the room. He was a reasonably small man by most races' standards, and his muscle mass looked regular for a fighter of his age as well. _But no, it can't be that he's the source of such a high power level. No one that powerful can look so normal._

"Squad, we have with us a new recruit, sent straight from Frieza himself to join the most elite purge squad at his disposal," he said with utter calmness in his voice. But there was also a hint of command and pride.

"But first with the introductions. The squirt's got to learn our names so that if he gets into a shit storm of trouble, he knows what names to call for help. I am Captain Knight, but all the people in my squad refer to me as Captain. I demand respect from my men and I give it back in equal measure, just so you know we're on the same page," he said, extending a hand out to Vegeta. Vegeta bowed in return, as he was taught that was the proper response to an officer.

"This is the one time I'm going to tell you this, kid, so listen up. All that bowing bullshit is good for parties, but on the battlefield it makes me target number one for the enemy. So in the future when I offer you my hand, you shake it. Are we clear?" asked the Captain.

It was then the man mountain leaning against the wall decided to speak. "I am Recoome, second in command to the Captain and demolitions specialist for this squad. Don't take what you read on your scouter as my usual power level. It's only ever at that level while I'm resting. And don't try to act as if you weren't checking our power level. I could clearly see you fiddling with it earlier," said Recoome.

_What, that was only his power level while he was resting? By the gods, is there any limit to the amount of power circulating in this room? To have actually believed myself to be one of Frieza's greatest fighters now seems foolish. But if I wasn't one of his most powerful fighters, why did he keep me alive? What is that sneaky bastard up to?_

"Well, well, well. I'd never thought I'd see the day a Saiyan was lost for words. What's wrong, boy? Has Recoome just busted that little bubble that Frieza put you in for so long, or are you in shock over how weak you are compared to us?" The voices came simultaneously from the robed figures in the corner.

"Kranos, Talos, take off those ridiculous robes and stop undermining the kid. Or do I have to teach you about respect again, like I have to every time someone new joins us?" the Captain retaliated, still with the same softness in his voice but with a tone of command.

"I suppose I will have to speak for them. You see, Kranos and Talos are from the planet Omega, and every birth on Omega is that of twins. Each is able to access the other's thoughts. Therein lies their race's greatest strength and weakness. For you see, each twin has a mental link with the other, which cannot be broken no matter how far away the other is. This is one of their greatest strengths in battle. They can organize simultaneous attacks without having to speak to one another to coordinate their attacks."

"I think I'm beginning to understand," Vegeta said to the Captain, before he was cut off.

"However, when they are near each other their minds are both one, so much to the extent that if one experiences pain, so does the other. It also causes them to have a linked voice and mind whenever they are together, so I'd suggest if you ever want to talk to one of them in private, you do so with the other on a separate planet if you truly want to register with the mind of that particular twin."

Kranos was the male of the pair, standing at roughly seven feet tall, with dull onyx coloured eyes. He was sporting a small spiked Mohawk on his head which was the same colour as his eyes. Talos must've been the polar opposite of her brother, only standing at around five foot three, with dazzling blue eyes and with the same coloured hair. But unlike her brother, it flowed down her back like a deep ocean.

"And what of these two Arlians we have with us?" Vegeta asked, a hint of impatience clear in his voice.

"Oh, those two," the Captain said, clearly with a tinge of humour in his voice. "Simple, really. They're cannon fodder. But don't worry. They don't understand a word of what we're saying. They think we're helping them search out a new source of resources on other worlds." The Captain was now struggling to hold back a bellyful of laughter at the stupidity of the Arlians.

"But now you must all be given your briefing. We've done away with the introductions, so we can now move on. Okay, here is what our scouts have learned from their time on Stratus," the Captain said, the tone of command now returning to his voice.

"It is an extremely arid planet that is mostly barren and lifeless. Its atmosphere is similar to the ones Frieza uses in his atmosphere converters, so that's one less job for us to do when we're down there."

It was then Vegeta felt a nudge in his ribs from the very large elbow of Recoome. "So kid, I saw you looking at Talos like a love struck puppy. Care to explain?"

"It's been 12 years since I've seen another female that looks like me, of course I'm going to look at her. But only from pure curiosity. I wouldn't give her a second glance if it came to choosing a mate for myself."

"Whatever you say, kid. But a word of advice if I may. Only half of what the Captain said is true. The half about them being linked by the mind and feeling each other's pain is a hundred percent true. But the part about them becoming one mind when they're together is just an act put on by Kranos and the Captain, to keep Talos safe from the libidos of new squad members."

"I'll keep that in mind, Recoome, but I would like to listen to the rest of this briefing. I'm no good to you all if I die on my first assignment."

Recoome gave Vegeta a slight nod and went back to listening to the briefing. Recoome seemed friendly enough, and wasn't arrogant because of the vast amount of power he had. "And finally, please take into consideration that although there aren't many native Stratuns left, they are still an extremely powerful race. So for this mission, we will be splitting into groups. Recoome, you and the kid are running disturbance and dispersal, set them up and knock them down. Kranos, Talos, and I will deal with the Stratuns while they are still taken by surprise."

And with that the Captain was finished with his briefing. He escorted the group to the hangar bay where there ship was awaiting. It wasn't a standard Saiyan insertion pod. It was one of the new interceptor class that Frieza permitted for use on covert operations. They were all led inside to the hibernation chambers. Because the journey in space would take a few months, they installed the hibernation chambers so they were all fit and able when it was time for the purge.

** … **

**For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, our Facebook page, and perhaps apply to join the group via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing abilities and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more a part of a writing community.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
